You Found Me
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: A Song-fic. Tohru finally sets Kyou free from the curse.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket songfic. I don't really approve of this pairing, but I thought the lyrics really fit these two considering what happened in the manga. So this is a dedications to them. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**--**

_**Is this a dream?**_

_**If it is please, don't wake me from this high.**_

_**I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes**_

_**To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe**_

From the moment I was born, from the moment I could understand the world around me, I realized that living life as the spirit of the cat from the zodiac was far from what heaven feels like. I never had a day of happiness, never a day of laughter, just pain.

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion,**_

_**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave,**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

It was until you came along, the forbidden opposite sex. You came stumbling upon our little abode, guided by sheer luck and fate. We started off on the wrong foot, you saw the rough side of me, the good side and even the bad side. Stilll you stayed with me to the end and I could never register what is it that has you overflowing with happiness and sadness that seem to make me care. I was hated, but you, you never hated. You accepted me for who I am, Kyou Sohma.

_**So, here we are and that's pretty far**_

_**When you think of where we've been**_

_**No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within**_

_**You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe**_

Your presence soothed the anger within me, with your sweet and innocent words, you have captivated me. You, my princess in the house of stinkin' men (1), have endured it all; the surprise, the hatred, the violence and the kindness. With you, I could finally be myself and talk about the silly things and the embarassing things knowing you won't judge. I love every characteristics that you've brought into our hearts, but most of all; mines.

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and downs and you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

I never knew your presence alone could calm the rage in my heart. Although your clumsiness might seem a little out there, it was still comforting to know that under all those silliness, there was someone with such a big heart. You were like a mother figure that I longed to have, I never was one with such social parties. I grew out of my hatred little by little. I was alone and you found me in the dark, extending your hand towards me, beckoning me forward. I didn't know when I stepped into the light, but I was happy.

_**And I was hiding 'till you came along**_

_**And showed me where I belong**_

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know? How did you know?**_

You were special, you accepted everyone as they were, never judging. I was thankful at every little happiness you brought into our lives and I wish I could cherish it to the end. There was, but one obstacle I was afraid to cross. Even though you brought me happiness just for a little while, I still couldn't help but feel that the happiness could no longer stay. I prayed you wouldn't leave me when you met with the God of all people. I never wanted you to be hurt, never wanted you to doubt yourself what you only did out of the goodness of your heart. I cared for you. But you left with all smiles.

_**You found me when no one else was lookin'**_

_**How did you know just where I would be?**_

_**Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

I sat on the rooftop of Shigure's house, waiting for your return. I was waiting, anticipating what the result was. I expected you to come back, hanging by a thread or at least in this case, Shigure's robes. I expected you to have dried tears on your cheeks, and eyes; red with crying. But I saw none of that when you came in through the gates. Aside from being slightly disarrayed of clothes and hair, nothing out of the ordinary caught my attention. Did the meeting really went well? Was there something amiss here? She still had her smile, but something was wrong. Why was her eyes twinkling with happiness? She jumped into my arms unexpectedly and my arms wrapped itself protectively aroud her. She said the dreaded words into the crook of my neck, breathlessly she sighed with happiness. I was free.

_**You broke through all of my confusion**_

_**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**_

_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_

_**The good and the bad and the things in between**_

_**You found me**_

OWARI

**

* * *

**

A/N: The song's called, "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson.

**(1) This is what Ayame says when Shigure, Tohru, Kyou and Yuki first sees him at Shigure's house. Episode 14**


End file.
